


Scrabble Night

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony behaves like a child and upsets Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Scrabble Night  
> Pairing: DiNozzo/McGee  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Tony behaves like a child and upsets Tim.  
> Notes: Written for Challenge 2 at ncis_slash where the prompt was cheating.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony wasn't a good loser and so far the game wasn't going well. "You're such a cheat, McGee."

"How exactly am I cheating?"

"Well you've played scrabble a lot more than I have."

McGee laughed, "it's not cheating just because I know more words than you."

Tony stood up to get a drink and with all the maturity of a five year old 'accidentally' knocked the board to the floor. "Oops, guess we'll have to do something else instead."

Tim was normally agreeable but now despite his feelings for Tony and the grin Tony gave him he was upset. "Every time you lose you behave like a child. We can't always go where you want to go and eat what you want to eat. We're supposed to be equals, partners. I'm sick of it."

Tony was really surprised. McGee hadn't gotten angry or yelled. He'd simply stated his case. Tony had seen him annoyed and irritated before but never looking this defeated. "I'm sorry, McGee, it's just a game."

"Not to me. I wanted us to work but we won't. You can be sweet at times and nice but if things don't go your way you can't handle it. It's been three months and you still haven't used my first name. I thought we would get closer but I'm still McGee, McGeek or whatever other name you think is witty. At work I'm used to it but I would expect you to treat me differently as your boyfriend. I'm going home."

Tony was shocked but he didn't say anything, just sat down. He didn't mean to be selfish or childish. He didn't mean any badness in McGee's nicknames. He also didn't try to stop him leaving.


End file.
